


Des ados normaux

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'ils avaient été des ados normaux, tout aurait sans doute été différent…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des ados normaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirenai/gifts).



> Encore une fic terriblement mièvre, sur un ship que je n'ai pas écrit depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs (je suis rouillée sur eux). Elle a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, pour Shirenai et pour le kink "lieux insolites". 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

S'ils avaient été des ados normaux, ils se seraient sans doute rencontrés au lycée, ou en vacances. Ils seraient sans doute allé au cinéma ensemble, ou manger des glaces au supermarché, faire du skate-board ou du roller au parc. S'ils avaient été des ados normaux, ils se seraient embrassés dans la petite chambre de Conner, à l'étage de la ferme Kent, en faisant semblant de réviser leurs examens, pendant que Ma faisait des cookies. Ils se seraient embrassés dans une bibliothèque dans un coin du manoir Wayne, à l'abri du regard d'Alfred, de Bruce ou de n'importe qui. S'ils avaient été des ados normaux, ils se seraient embrassés à l'arrière d'un pick-up au coucher du soleil, ou devant un film nul au drive-in. S'ils avaient été des ados normaux, leur plus gros problème aurait été de savoir s'ils pouvaient venir ensemble au bal de fin d'année du lycée, savoir s'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée ou se faire traiter de pédés.

Seulement, ils n'étaient pas des ados normaux. Ils étaient Red Robin et Superboy. Ils n'allaient pas au même lycée, et à vrai dire n'allaient pas au lycée du tout, pour le cas de Tim, ils habitaient dans des états différents. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en sauvant le monde, sur les toits de Gotham ou de San Francisco. Avant d'aller au cinéma ensemble, ils s'étaient sauvé mutuellement la vie, une bonne dizaine de fois. La première glace qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble, c'était après avoir sorti une famille d'un immeuble en flammes, avec Garfield et Bart. Ils n'avaient jamais fait de skate ni de roller, mais des loopings au-dessus des nuages…

Ils n'étaient pas des ados normaux, ils étaient Tim Drake et Conner Kent. Alors oui ils s'embrassaient dans la petite chambre de Conner, de temps en temps, ou quelque part dans le manoir Wayne, moins souvent. Mais aussi sur les toits des plus hauts buildings de San Francisco, en regardant le soleil se lever derrière la ville. Ils s'embrassaient en volant par-dessus l'océan, ou loin au-dessus des champs de maïs du Kansas. Ils s'étaient même embrassés une fois dans les égouts, pour se souhaiter bonne chance.

Ils n'étaient pas des ados normaux, ils étaient Timothy Wayne et Kon-El. Leur plus gros problème n'était clairement pas de se faire traiter de pédés par d'autres ados normaux. Ils étaient venus ensemble au dernier bal de charité des Wayne, et à part les paparazzis, tout le monde s'en fichait royalement. Et ils avaient dû partir au milieu pour cause d'attaques de ninja robots en banlieue.

Ils n'étaient pas des ados normaux, et ils aimaient ça comme ça.


End file.
